If You Want Me To
by herbsandlemons
Summary: After the death of both her parents and older sister during the war seventeen year old Audrey has to make a decision that will change her and her six year old brothers life for the worse.... or better. Marriage Law Fic/SeverusOC.
1. Part One

_**I am certain of nothing but the holiness of the heart's affections, and the truth of imagination. -John Keats**_

**Author's Note:** This story probably has spoilers for HBP and Deathly Hollows. You are warned. And slash references, and maybe some of the background characters....... not sure yet.

Some minor additions have been made to the story yeah might want to re-read everything just in case.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, If I did have Severus, he would be alive and married to Hermione, giving the Weasley brood a run for their money buuuuut thats just me.*grin* This is purely for entertainment no money is being made.

If You Want Me To

Part 1

"This is ridiculous Albus! I refuse, to marry this.... this child!" Severus Snape growled, trying pace to a hole in Headmaster's office floor. The marriage law had come to Hogwarts. Albus just sat still watching the irate Potions Master, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"She's of age Severus, and after her parents and elder sister died became Head of House for her family and has a legal right to petition you. There's nothing I can do." The Headmaster stood, giving Severus a firm look.

"Maybe your looking at this the wrong way, Miss. Glenn is a rather bright woman and though young physically, the war has required that our children become adults rather quickly. It was my knowledge that Audrey has a very firm grasp on reality. " Severus had been alone for far too long and Albus finally had the opportunity to see to it that Severus was happy, Audrey was just the kind of woman to break down his potions master mile thick emotions walls.

"I don't think she any allusions about you Severus, and in spite of it, likes you anyway." Albus had that twinkle in his eyes. The one where he knew he was about to get away with something. The Bastard.

"So unless you get another petition in the next month you will be marrying this young woman." Severus snorted, that wasn't bloody likely. Ever since the Ministry had put up a list of all the eligible half-bloods and muggle-borns, most of his Slytherins had turned their back on him socially. No pureblood Slytherin wanted a mudblood for his head of house. (AN: Their views not mine.)

"Now since she is still a student, Miss. Glenn decided to withdraw from your class. She didn't want any one accusing you of bias." Snape started at this, she had thought this through more than he would have believed.

But she 'was' one of his better potions students, as much as the man hated to admit it, what about her N.E.W.T's?

"And since Potion's and Herbology are the only classes she really excels in," Albus smiled wirily at this.

"She will have private lessons with you twice a week. Her potions block will work as a free study block."

Severus sighed there was not point in arguing he'd get what he wanted in the end no matter what Severus said. That's just the way Albus was, manipulative old wanker.

"You must be married by the end of next month so you should try to get to know her, you might even like her." Snape snorted.

Albus sighed loudly.

"This is hard on all of us but you have to face the fact that eventually some would petition you and I'd rather it be someone I know won't hurt you." Severus raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"Severus, imagine if someone like Lucius Malfoy or Hannah Nott petitioned you? You are a formidable wizard, but you'd be dead in a week. Even though Tom is gone your not out of danger yet."

Severus paled slightly, that was true. He'd seen Lucius eyeballing him more than once, he inwardly shuddered.

Outwardly he sneered.

"Fine. Do what you want. I can never bloody well do anything about it."

----oo00oo----

Audrey sighed as she tucked her six year old brother into bed. Snape would be getting the petition about now and he'd probably blow a gasket.

"Audy, are you okay?" She smiled reassuringly down at him.

"I'm fine, Logan everythings going to be alright, I told you I'd always take care of you, and I will." She pulled the covers up over him and kissed his forehead.

"I'll protect you and... " She smiled sadly. "Even though he looks scary, Professor Snape is a good man he'll take care of us and you if anything happens to me."

Logan frowned cutely in a way only little boys could.

"He's very scary." She grinned at his serious tone.

"He's not so scary after you've seen him in his pajamas." Logan smiled brightly.

"Really? You did?" I nodded. He looked up at me fascination, the kind of look only a child can give you. The one that says they're sure you hold the answers to the universe.

It weighed on me, that unwavering trust he had in me. But when Cameron died she'd promised herself that Logan wouldn't ever be alone not if she had a breath left in her body.

"Go to sleep now, it's late." And he snuggled into bed still smiling. Audrey left the door open a crack so a small amount of light could get through, and went to sit in front of the fire place.

She had been allowed to moved into a private set of rooms when she'd gotten temporary custody of Logan. Which had only been possible because she was over seventeen. The death of her parents hadn't bothered her as much as she thought it might, they weren't close, because her parents 'were' typical pureblood parents. She considered Cobby and Heppa more like her parents than her real parents.

She hadn't made the decision to marry Severus lightly. And truth be told she didn't really want, to marry him. At least not so soon they had less 6 weeks to get to know each other.

But, she'd needed someone who could protect both herself and her brother. Someone in the Order, who wasn't really old and who she at least found attractive.

She thought this was crazy herself. Severus Snape attractive?! There was something about him though, that drew her interest, had since she started at Hogwarts. He was her first crush, and now she was going marrying him.

Life and fate had a funny way of doing things.

----oo00oo----

Author's Note: Yes, Cobby and Heppa are house-elves, they raised her, basically.


	2. Part Two

_**I refuse to spend my life regretting the things I failed to do. -Liv Ullman**_

**Author's Note: **Spoilers for HBP and DH.

Some minor additions have been made to the story yeah might want to re-read everything just in case.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

If You Want Me To

Part 2

Audrey decided that it was about time she left, no more delaying the inevitable. Checking her ponytail and glasses one last time before turning to kneel beside her little brother.

She'd been anticipating this, her first Potions lesson with Severus Snape after her marriage petition. And now here it was already.

"Logan now if you need anything just tell me. That bracelet keeps me in contact with you at all times, so don't take it off." Logan nodded.

"Alright I won't, Audy." She smiled down at her little brother, and ruffled his hair. She grabbed her bag said goodbye and headed down to the dungeons, a twist of both excitement and dread in her stomach, for her class with Professor Snape.

She knocked on the door determinedly preparing for the challenge of convincing Severus that marrying her wasn't so bad a prospect. Of course how exactly did a seventeen year old witch convince her forty-one year old professor that marrying her was a good idea?

Especially when said student wasn't exactly sure it was either.... But no Severus was a good man, and a war hero to boot she had actually been surprised that no one else had petitioned him, sure he was bitchy and short tempered sometimes but he was also incredibly intelligent powerful wizard with a quick wit and a sharp tongue.

He'd earned his mastery in Potions at the age of twenty-three and unheard of accomplishment. But she'd also seen him kind and awkward and gentle. Of course it was only with his Slytherins and strangely Harry Potter. It had been Severus who carried him back to Hogwarts infirmary after Voldemort's death a look very close to paternal pride on the mans haggard face.

Audrey knew him capable of those softer gentler hidden emotions if he could only learn to trust her.....

"Enter!" Well he didn't sound and angrier that usual....

Cautiously, she opened the door and made her way more confidently than she felt to the front of the room. Setting her bag on the desk, she took out her books, taking the extra time to stack them neatly and turned to Severus.

He was studying her closely, as if he'd never seen her before, it wasn't sexual and the same time it was. Audrey felt her face flush. When he noticed she was watching him, his face went blank. His perpetual sneer was back on his face in an instant.

"Sit down Ms. Glenn." Severus gestured to the nearby chair.

"Audrey." She didn't sit down she was short enough and expecting a fight sitting down would only give him another advantage.

"What?" His scowl deepened as he used his height to loom over her, just like she knew was an unconscious and conscious intimidation tactic he often used with students and teachers alike.

"My name is Audrey, Severus, call me by my name." She looked up at him his posturing, not bothering her at all. His eyes narrowed slightly for a second.

"It is not appropriate for me to.... " She cut him off.

"We are getting married soon.... I think it's perfectly appropriate." She raised her eyebrows tilting her head slightly waiting from him to argue with her. The potions master sneered his tone became.... self-depreciating.

"I find the fact that you wish to marry me preposterous."

"Oh?" She smiled wanly, she allowed her eyes to travel up his body as she spoke, she couldn't tell much through all the layers but Severus was thin, a trim waist with long legs, and delicate tapered fingers. His skin was a pale split cream which only enhanced his dark, nearly black brown eyes and high aristocratic cheekbones.

His nose was prominent and aquiline not really fitting together with his otherwise handsome features and those thin but still oh so kissable lips only accentuated that, but over all, Severus did not deserve all the comments on his appearance.

Audrey thought him a very handsome and beautiful man, especially when he moved so graceful and dangerous, radiating power and experience that even some purebloods couldn't fake, but which came to him naturally.

"Is it so hard to believe, that I find you attractive," Surprise, then confusion crossed the Potion Masters face.

".....and think you are the best choice for protecting my family?" Was that a blush? but he'd turned away from her before she could truly tell.

"Yes, I've heard of your charge."

"He's my brother, and his name is Logan." She said firmly, then sighed dejectedly.

"We should at least try to get to know each before we get married." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked tired suddenly, when he met her eyes again.

"I never thought I'd have to marry one of my students." Audrey frowned up at the man.

"And I never thought I'd get to marry my potions professor...." She felt a smile tugging at her lips then, not in a million years did she expect her life to end up this way.

"But I'm not a child and I know what I'm doing."

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into." Severus voice had gone cold and hard, it made Audrey shiver that look in his eyes, haunted. She steeled herself, putting her hand down on his desk and leaning forward.

"I'm not ignorant Severus, there are things out there I wouldn't last three seconds against and I know it. But also, you can't fool me, I know the truth about you." She told him this quietly and he gave her a dubious, but also curious look.

"What precisely, is this truth you know about me?" He asked her, with arms crossed and head tilted slightly.

"That underneath it all, you really do want to be good." He went stock still for a long minute staring at her with a hooded gaze, then shook himself and shrugged.

"Perhaps, but wanting and being are two very different things, Audrey and you would be better off if you remembered that." She swallowed at that and nodded determinedly.

"I know."

Though they said nothing more to each other that night, besides the work she was to do, there seemed somewhat of an understanding between them after that.

Audrey felt they had a good start on their new relationship and she felt it meant that maybe, her marriage to Severus wouldn't be so bad, in the end.

----oo00oo----


	3. Part Three

_**"Lineage, social status... Why should such things matter so much? That's how grown-ups are. If that's so... I'd be happier being a child, never ever growing up." -Washu, Tenchi Muyo **_

**Author's Note:** Spoilers for HBP and DH.

Some minor additions have been made to the story yeah might want to re-read everything just in case.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

If You Want Me To

Part 3

Three days had passed, and their impending marriage hadn't been mentioned by Severus again. Audrey hadn't brought Logan to meet him either, she felt that she should get to know Severus better first.

They had another lesson together tonight. Audrey planned on bringing up that they hadn't had any time to get to know each other, outside of lessons. She would get that man to have at least one proper date if she had to drag him scowling, hissing and distributing his much loved scathing comments.

Sitting at the dinner table was tense, all her house mates had rejected her, even those she had considered her closest friends. They didn't understand and didn't want to because really how could Snape be the right choice their grease-ball professor.

No fights had broken out yet but strong words and some subtle curses were heard from anyone who insulted her choice of a mate within earshot of Audrey Glenn.

Though the Hufflepuffs were much more, less violently hostile towards her, they still refused to talk to or acknowledge her.

Since the Slytherins had found out Severus was a half-blood, they gave him no more respect than the other teachers, grudgingly of course.

So it was a surprise when Audrey got a owl from Lucius Malfoy. To curious to wait and open it later, she broke the seal and unfolded the parchment:

_Dear Ms. Glenn, _

_My wife Narrcissa and I would like to extend a dinner invitation to you and you fiancée, On October 7, 2008. We would like to offer our congratulations to both of you properly. You may bring the boy._

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy _

I paled.

This is exactly what she had tried to avoid by getting engaged to the Potions Master. But, it didn't look like it was going to turn out that way. She had always hated pureblood politics, and the parties of thinly veiled lies and insults.

She did not want to meet him, on adult terms he'd made her uncomfortable enough when she was little and knew he was dangerous. She did not want to even go near that creepy bastard. And she sure as hell wasn't bringing Logan.

She glanced up at Severus who was watching her with a barely hidden concerned look, but she'd been studying his expressions for nearly six years, anyone else might have missed the change as it disappeared the second he noticed she was watching him.

She glanced at the exit then back at him, brown eyes locking with black, and got up to leave. He got the message and followed her. She went into a nearby empty class room and waited.

Snape arrived in a swirl of black robes his movement smooth, graceful, almost cat-like. Watching him move had always been a favorite past-time. On the rare occasion she botched one of her potions.... it was, ninety-nine percent of the time because she gotten distracted watching that mans hands and body move so gracefully over a simmering cauldrons.

"What is it?" Audrey snapped back to reality, her expression serious.

"Lucius just sent me this." Audrey handed him the letter. After reading the letter he paled slightly, but his normal sneer came back quickly enough.

"We have to tell Albus." Well yes, that would be the most prevalent course of action but.....

"I know...... but how do we keep him from killing us?"

A look of defeat came over his face, and vaguely fear.

"I don't know." The silence was morose and palable as they made their way out of the empty classroom and towards the floor which held the Headmaster's office

Both lost in thought, they spoke very little to each other trying to work out a solution that would get them out alive.

Declining Lucius' invitation wasn't an option, but Audrey had gotten an idea forming, just as they reached the gargoyle to Albus' office.

"Cotton-Candy." Severus wrinkled his nose at the word.

"I think I have an idea.... " She said quietly as we ascended the spiral staircase.

"That is very well Ms. Glenn because I was beginning to become worried." Albus watched us over his half-moon glasses.

"Well, I was thinking that we should accept Lucius' invitation."

"Are you mad!? That is not a plan you little twit. This isn't a joke!" He took a threating step toward me.

She remained still, watching him calmly. Still it hurt that he didn't respect her yet hopefully with time and patience that would change.

"Severus! Sit down." Albus's tone was unexpectedly severe almost scolding. Severus opened his mouth to protest.

"Now."

He looked so much like a pouting child that Audrey had to stifle a smile. He sat down slumping in his chair and Audrey followed his lead taking a seat next to him primly.

"Please continue."

"So we accept, and two days from the party Logan gets sick. Really sick. I refuse to leave him like that, alone, while he's sick. Severus will make him a potion that will give him all the outward symptoms, while on the inside he'll be fine. And since we're adopting him, I insist that you stay too." She watched Severus as she said the last part.

"While, not foolproof it's the best idea we have right now and will have to do." And at the same time.

"Adopting?! Miss Glenn, who said we were adopting him?"

"It's the only way I can make sure that Logan will be safe, and please stop calling me that Severus."

-------oo00oo---------


	4. Part Four

_**In darkness, he could find the lost and despairing -- and in darkness he would gather them home. -The Mirror of Maybe, Chapter 3**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Also note minor changes have been made to previous chapters mostly editing.

Some minor additions have been made to the story yeah might want to re-read everything just in case.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

If You Want Me To

Part 4

"But you cannot adopt young Logan until you are married." The Headmaster was understandably serious.

"I realize that but the Ministry of Magical Children Services, has already informed me that my 'temporary' custody of Logan is dependent on my ability to find a suitable husband within the allotted time frame. I was given two months."

"I had the understanding that potential parents that passed all other inspections were given a year to find a potential mate?" Audrey nodded to Albus.

"Normally they are, but because Logan is my brother, and because of my age. They decided that certain restrictions should be made." She sighed frustratingly, rubbing her forehead.

"You can thank Malfoy for that he still has the Ministry in his pocket." Severus voice was filled with the usual sneer and sarcasm, he leaned back his seat his fingers threading together as he rested his right ankle on his left knee. It was too bad he always wore those armor plated clothes, buttoned from boots to throat. He'd look quite sexy in jeans and a leather jacket.....

"Ms. Glenn?" Audrey blinked realizing she totally missed whatever question Albus had posed her. The headmaster only smiled knowingly and and repeated his question. While Audrey flushed a rosy hue and gave her opinion.

The next two hours were spent discussing the issue of Lucius' invitation and Logan's ability to understand what was going on.

"Logan is smart, older than he should be, he'll understand enough to do what he needs too."

"Well if that is all... I suggest that we all retire as it is becoming quite late." Severus was up and out the door before Audrey had even moved. Growling to herself determinedly she ran after him.

"Severus, hold on a moment.... please." His long strides slowed then stopped as he turned and waited for her to reach him.

"What is it?" Audrey tried not to flinch at the biting edge the comment had to it.

"Would you like to have with me dinner tomorrow night?" His expression clearly stated he didn't believe he had a choice. It pissed her off.

"Look, I'm sorry I pulled you into this, but if this Marriage Law didn't exist neither of us would being this situation. I'd rather have someone I trust than someone I don't know anything about that could possibly be a Deatheater." Her voice had lost most of it vehemence, becoming resigned.

"I'm just trying to cope Severus. I like to get to know you before we get married... is that so much to ask?" He studied her for several moments with cold eyes. They softened briefly as he said,

"No, it's not."

"Thank you." She nodded her head, the barest of smiles. "Would you like to have dinner?"

"That would be... agreeable." Her smile turned to a full blown grin, excited she said,

"Great! Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow night at 7pm." As Severus nodded Audrey leaned up gave him a gentle hug and quickly kissed his cheek. Severus became still as death, but she just continued to smile brilliantly.

"Goodnight Severus," And she moved off towards her room, humming to herself. So lost in her glee that Severus was finally lightening up she didn't hear his quiet reply.

"Goodnight.... Audrey."

--------oo00oo--------

"Audrey you haven't been to Potions twice Snape is going to kill you." Rebecca whisper to her at the breakfast table the next morning.

"I'm not in his class anymore. Remember, favoritism?" Her brother who was sitting beside her eating quietly dropped his fork loudly.

"Audy! Pro'feessor Snape isn't really hurt you is he?!" It was said so loud and scared that the entire hall stopped eating to either glare at Snape who for once was in the breakfast hall, or to stare at the scene between the two siblings.

"Thank you, Rebecca." The blond girl winced sympathetically.

"Sorry." Audrey turned to comfort her brother.

"Of course he's not going to hurt me Logan, Rebecca likes to exaggerate." Calming significantly Logan frowned.

"What's ex... ex-bager-bate?"

"Exaggerate?" Logan nodded his head emphatically, blue eyes eager once again to learn something new.

"Exaggerate is when you make something seem worse or bigger than it really is."

"Oh.... ok." Sighing in silent relief as Logan went back to his food and didn't question her further. Several minutes passed as the continued to finish their respective breakfasts. Several minutes went by.

"Audy?" Logan looked at her then glanced up to where Severus was glowering at them. Audrey sighed smiling at her brothers loud stage whisper.

"Yes, Logan?" The smaller boy leaned close so he could whisper more quietly.

"Are you sure he won't hur't us?" Audrey smiled down at her brother.

"Sometimes we get hurt even with the best of intentions, Logan but no, I don't think Severus would ever, intentionally hurt us," Audrey let her voice rise over the gossiping teens.

"Despite what ignorant people think." Logan nodded looking skeptically up at Snape, then back to me.

Laughing at her brother she pulled him into a warm hug, "It'll be alright." kissing his forehead gently.

"Hurry up and finish eating. I still have to take you to school before I can go to class." Still excited by school Logan quickly finished eating before tugging after Audrey to get going.

Remembering how much she had loved school growing up, Audrey couldn't help but smile at the fondly at her brothers never ending thirst for knowledge.

"Alright! Alright, slow down! Get your bag and we'll go Logan." Nodding, and grinning widely, Logan pulled his backpack from under the table and started out the hall ahead of her. Taking one last drink of orange juice Audrey followed after him.

Once safely outside the gates, Audrey took Logan's back pack and pulled him close.

"Aright you know the routine, you stay close, until I give the okay, alright?"

"I know Audy." Drawing her wand, they were gone with a sharp crack.

--------oo00oo--------


	5. Part Five

_**You can bandage a wound, set a broken bone, but not caring... you can't cure that, and you can't recover from it. -Anita Blake, Narcissius in Chains.**_

**Author's Note: **For anyone who was actually enjoying this I beg, no grovel for forgiveness I just nearly all my stories are on paper and the ones that I have on my computer I tend to completely forget about.... I am still working on this one its just an agonizingly slow process.

Oh and just in case you didn't know I'm taking Severus choice in clothing(buttons from ankle to throat) from the outfit Alan Rickman wore while playing Severus in the Harry Potter movies. Buttons, buttons so many tiny buttons...*evilsexygiggle*

Some minor additions have been made to the story yeah might want to re-read everything just in case.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

If You Want Me To

Part 5

Once she apparated back to Hogwarts from dropping Logan off at school, Audrey sighed. She'd have to tell Rebecca she was really going through with it, who though not understanding her attraction to Snape cared about her friend and knew what it was like to need to protect your family. Especially when the whole world hated who, what you were.

Rebecca was nearly as outcast as she was being that her was a hybrid, half vampire half witch. It gave her a unique perspective, maybe she would consider being her bridesmaid....

"Rebecca?" The other girl looked up from her essay to glance at her friend.

"Yeah Maude?" Audrey smiled at her friends illogically fun nickname.

"Well.... I was wondering if you'd consider being my bridesmaid.... I am getting married next month and I wanted my best friend to be there.... even if you don't exactly approve of my groom..... I really want you to be there and...."

"Audrey... you're babbling, love.... of course I'll go." Rebecca smiled both sadly and encouragingly and placed a soft kiss on the other girls forehead as she rose from her seat.

"It wouldn't be so hard... if you loved him, thats what I really hate..... You deserve to be happy. And I'll be there for you as long as it makes you happy." Audrey frowned as she watched her friend quickly gather her things and leave.... what.... Had caused that awful look of loneliness her Rebecca's eyes?

Audrey resolved to talk to her first thing in the morning they didn't have classes so she could catch her in the common room. She was concerned about her friends behavior but, at least she had dinner with Severus to look forward too....

Though how successful that would turn out would remain to be seen. She'd already arranged for Logan to be picked up from school by Heppa that way Audrey could go straight to hers and Logan's rooms to get dressed.

The day passed with agonizing slowness.... Audrey could hardly believe she actually had a date with Severus Snape. Hogwarts most hated and feared professor..... Even after all the worrying and debating.

After the ministry had told her she only had two months to find an husband and that she should, for her own benefit take advantage of the new marriage law, Audrey Glenn had spent almost two weeks pouring over laws and profiles of potential husbands on the lists and still she kept coming back to Severus.

They had similar interests, career plans, he was in her age range, no one over 49 even if wizards did live over 200 years.... and then there was the fact that she already knew him and was comfortable with the man and had an enormous, uncalled for, and slightly twisted, considering he was her teacher, crush on the older man.

Classes ended for the week and the first thing Audrey did was take a long hot bath.... She loved her brother but sometimes it seemed as if she never got to be alone anymore. After a long rounds of nervous debate Audrey choose a knee-length black dress, and dress robes an a rich green which brought out the tiny flecks of green in her dark brown eyes.

A few carefully applied makeup charms, and she styled her dirty blond hair in soft waves down her back, the final touch was removing her glasses and replacing them with her muggle contact lenses she'd bought when she realized her ocular spells were not even close up to par for safety.

Looking in the mirror even she was startled by the change, without the glasses and her hair pulled into a tail it had softened her nearly masculine jawline considerably, her eyes stood out wide and doe-like on her surprised face, delicate high cheekbones contrasting with and otherwise sturdy features.

The dress was cut to show off an hourglass-figure, a measure chest and hugged her hips just right. The robes helped hide her broad-shoulders and emphasized her more womanly attributes.

Audrey felt her lip quiver slightly when she realised how much she looked like her sister Cameron.... She always thought Cameron was beautiful and had defended her fiercely when anyone had told her different, it had been over 3 years since her sister died. When she'd refused to bow down to Voldemort and take the dark mark like their parents wanted....

Though that fact wasn't well known, her sister had been a Slytherin, so most had assumed it the other way around... it wasn't just the Slytherins that were prejudicial the Gryffs, Puffs, and Claws including, or more especially the teachers were prejudice against Slytherins saying they were all evil and destined to become dark witches and wizards.

Which was proven wrong when Draco Malfoy changed sides mid battle and nearly every Slytherin his year and most of the others took his lead. Gryffindor were known for loyalty but many failed to realize that if you managed to earn and keep a Slytherins loyalty.... well your enemies were in for a very unpleasant demise.

"Audy you llook so pretty....." Audrey smiled at her little brother standing beside a stern looking female house elf with sharp yellow eyes.

"You think so huh? Well I have a date with Severus tonight, so I want you to be good for Heppa alright? Get all your homework finished alright?"

"Mistress is being careful, yes? Heppa is taking care of everything." Audrey knelt down and hugged her.

"Thank you, I'll be careful I promise..." The elfs grim look softened considerably and she smiled cupping her young charges chin tightly, nodding.

"Well Severus is waiting.... I should go.... Be good Logan. Bed time is still at eight right?" Logan pouted have hoped his sister would have forgotten and nodded.

Audrey took here want and headed towards the Great hall with strides as long as her short five foot six stature could take her.

----oo00oo----


End file.
